


My Standard Break From Life

by bulletsgerard



Series: Perfectly Domestic [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakups, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Band, lots of skeptical dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsgerard/pseuds/bulletsgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while though, Gerard would get strong pangs of guilt and loneliness all throughout his body. And whenever that would happen, he would just work on his art, or write. It was the only thing that could fix him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Standard Break From Life

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a while hasn't it? 
> 
> so people on tumblr have been sending in some prompts for me to work on, and i've gotten three that i feel work very well together, so i'm kinda turning them into one three part au thing. i'll be uploading them as i finish them, and i'm hoping to have them done by this weekend! i'm already mostly done with part two, since i got this idea while writing it, so that should be up shortly. all i can say is that it's pretty domestic. 
> 
> took the name from an alkaline trio because im too unoriginal to think of my own titles.
> 
> also-- i'd like to add that i have absolutely nothing against lindsey or jamia. i love them both very much, but i hate writing about cheating, so i had to kind of separate them off :c just thought i'd add that so i don't get any death threats haha. this is completely unbeta'd by the way.

To say that life was strange after the My Chem breakup would be an understatement. It was almost difficult to process at first. Such a large chapter of their lives was over. 

Gerard almost very nearly went right back to drinking. To him, it seemed like that was his only solace. But of course, with his adamant little brother, he knew that he would never let that fly. Mikey was on his ass about everything from the second they decided My Chem needed to be over.

And so was Frank, apparently.

Mikey would tell him all the time that Frank would ask about him, ask if he was doing okay. Gerard didn’t blame him, Frank was a friend and he knew how out of control Gerard’s mental illnesses could get. Especially after he and Lindsey had split.

They were still friends, and that was okay. He still needed Lindsey from time to time, calling her up for advice or for help with an art piece. They were just as close as they were when they were married, but now they were just best friends.

Every once in a while though, Gerard would get strong pangs of guilt and loneliness all throughout his body. And whenever that would happen, he would just work on his art, or write. It was the only thing that could fix him anymore. 

But when that didn’t fix him, nothing really could, even Mikey knew that. He would sit on the phone and talk with his brother for hours, letting him spill his guts, because if he didn’t he would fall into a relapse, and nobody really wanted that.

More recently, since the second anniversary of the split, Gerard had found himself feeling more lonely than ever. Nobody was on his side anymore, other than his brother and his parents. Frank stopped asking about him. Ray stopped texting him. And Lindsey was even more busy, since she had a boyfriend now. It was just a black hole that he wasn’t prepared for. He hadn’t taken into consideration that all of these people had lives, and that they couldn’t be waiting on him forever. 

One day, though, Gerard got a text from Mikey explaining how Frank and Jamia split up. It shocked him because he remembered vividly talking to Frank nearly a year ago and him mentioning that he and J wanted kids.

That was also the moment he decided to pack up a couple suitcases and fly out to New Jersey. During the time he was debating on whether or not he was going to go, he had thought about how he really never had mended things with Frank. There was still an open wound there, and the whole situation had been pouring salt into it.

Gerard was on the New Jersey turnpike to get into Trenton. That was the moment he knew things were going to be all right.

**

Showing up at Frank’s house was nerve wracking to say the least. He knocked on the door, and heard a chorus of dogs barking. Gerard smiled to himself before Frank opened the door, and he nearly didn’t recognize him. 

Frank looked like he hadn’t showered or slept in at least four days. He had so much scruff that it was practically covering his whole lower half of his face. But he still had the same bright eyes and shaggy hair that Gerard had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, but the dogs filled the background noise.

“You couldn’t have at least given me a little warning?” Frank asked in a soft voice. He didn’t sound angry, but confused and surprised.

Gerard shook his head, “Of course not. That’s not how I work.” he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

Frank smiled and pulled Gerard into his arms. He let his chin rest on the familiar spot of Gerard’s shoulder, almost like it had never left. When they did finally pull apart, they each got a good look at each other’s faces. There were so many years between the two of them that it was dizzying. 

Gerard was nearly assaulted by so many dogs when he stepped inside of Frank’s small house, but he did recognize about three of them. Frank was into bringing his dogs on tour, but it was only slightly annoying to everyone else. 

Frank laughed before getting them all away, and helping Gerard get settled. They sat across from each other at the dining table with mugs of tea in their hands. 

“How long have you and J been split up?” Gerard asked, trying to touch the subject lightly. He knew how in love Frank was with her. 

“A while, actually. Nearly eight or nine months. I just.. I didn’t want to tell anyone. I almost felt ashamed about it, y’know? I loved her so much, and we had these great big plans, but there was just something between us that diminished over time.” Frank concluded, sighing. Gerard was amazed that he was able to keep himself together. And how he was just able to compose the right words to even speak poetically.

“I’m sorry.” Gerard said simply. He felt kind of like a dick, because when someone pours their heart out to you like that, you don’t just apologize.  
“Don’t be. I decided not to be ashamed about it anymore, and that I needed to clear my head about it. I’ve been writing a lot, and I’ve been keeping myself busy. I can’t seem to keep away my anxiety though.”

Gerard nodded along as Frank spoke. He needed him to know that he was listening to his words and that he wasn’t just talking to fill the silence.

“I’ve kinda been stuck in that funk too. It’s really difficult to get rid of. It seems like no matter what I do, it doesn’t go away.”

That was when Frank leaned across the table to kiss him. It wasn’t anything spectacular, it was just a heat of the moment kind of kiss. There was no context to it.

Gerard was still left speechless, though. He stared into Frank’s eyes for a moment, then kissed him again. They kept kissing each other for a while, because fuck breathing, apparently.

“I guess you really haven’t changed that much. You still get me just as much as you did ten years ago. I still love you, and I guess that’s what was missing.” Frank said softly, his face only inches away from Gerard’s.

Gerard’s face brightened up, his smile so wide that it seemed almost creepy. What ruined the mood though, was the shrill barking of Peppers in the background. It seemed to be that she didn’t like an unfamiliar face being so close to her owner. 

Frank picked her up and let her sit in his lap. She was shaky as she sniffed Gerard, but licked his hand after a minute. It was almost like she recognized him.

“How long are you staying here for?” Frank asked, petting his dog abently as she was curled in his lap.

“As long as you need me to.”


End file.
